1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a release device for a rear seat backrest component part of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art.
A release device of such type is known from DE 197 13 753 C2, wherein the lock which locks the rear seat backrest component to the chassis is released by the user by means of an actuating button, which then allows the rear seat backrest component to be folded down.
When the rear seat backrest component is folded up, it generally locks the lock, designed e.g. as a rotary latch lock, automatically to the chassis. But in the event that such locking is not effected completely and the user does not notice the failed locking operation, the rear seat backrest component, by folding downward, can subject the user to an increased risk of injury in the event of a crash when the seat is subsequently used. For this reason, warning indicators are often provided to signal incomplete or failed locking. In DE 197 13 753 C2, the actuating button provided for release purposes is functionally linked to an indicator in such a way that the latter is moved between an invisible position in the locked state and a visible position in the unlocked state.
JP 09 188 174-A also describes a release device having a release button with a warning indicator. This warning indicator is rotatable about a transverse axis and interlinked with a holding element via a connecting link.
DE 199 16 223 C1 describes a release device for a foldable rear seat backrest of the rear seat of a motor vehicle, featuring a pivotable handle as a release solution, wherein handle actuates a locking element via a transfer element by means of a driving mechanism.
DE 101 42 486 A1 shows a lock to fasten the rear seat backrest of a motor vehicle to the body by means of a latch bolt that is held in the locked position by means of a pawl, said pawl being actuated by means of a transfer bar which is attached to a rear lever arm of an actuator actuated by the user. In addition, an indicator element is provided in a spring-preloaded manner within a longitudinal groove on the rear lever arm, with said indicator element, upon rotation of the actuator, being pushed out of a housing-fixed guide and with the indicator element, upon loading, remaining in the longitudinal hole under spring tension.
DE 196 53 216 A1 shows a release device with a locking indicator for a movable element of a motor vehicle seat, wherein a pivotable lever is moved, with said lever having a tongue which is visible in an opening of the cover and which exhibits, depending on its position, a similar color as the one of the cover or a glaring color contrasting with the cover.